moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
News
=January 25, 2010 - Reiteration On Tagging Pages.= And if you look to the edits done recently you'll notice I just deleted 25 pages off the face of this wiki. Yeah, I didn't think I'd actually get to it but being restless certainly helped with that. With the content on a few pages I managed to appropriately tag some of them but for the most part the pages that were left in the uncategorized page got the boot for the sake of housekeeping. I can't stress this enough guys, PLEASE TAG YOUR PAGES IF YOU DON'T WANT THEM DELETED! For character pages, please at least add the character's in-game faction, class, and race. For stories it should have at least the stories tag. If you're confused on anything else please don't hesitate to ask the administrator, they should be able to lend a willing hand. If I deleted a page you were actually working on (because I checked the history and they haven't been edited since early 2009) then by all means go and contact me via my user page and leave a note in my Discussion tab or IM me. Good health to those still using the MG Wiki! Edit - I should also add, if you need any help this wiki has a tutorial you can look through. If that doesn't do you good then feel free to contact an administrator --Berlshenk 10:44, January 25, 2010 (UTC) =April 17, 2009 - Coming New Content? No Wai!= Dev's been restless as of late and is going to do some streamlining and possibly introduce some new "ideas" onto the wiki. Yes, we're alive and well, and your silent mods work quietly in the darkened shadows (mostly Berl because I'm a jerkass). Also, huge, huge thanks to all the awesome people advertising the wiki in their flags. Seriously, a wiki well-supported by its community can do a lot to keep an RP server alive and well. Here's hoping the schmucks go to Wyrmrest and MG's quality drives back up! Oh, and there may be an in-game (and OOC) "meeting", consider it a State of the Wiki Address, I've yet to talk to Berl about this, but fresh ideas are pouring out of me like loving warmth from a Snuggie (sarcasm). --Devinicus 12:52 CDT, 17 April, 2009 =March 18, 2009 - New Wikia Crap.= If you get a message from an admin after making an edit to a page, then don't worry, it's automated. Wikia has added a new feature to all wikias that message people to welcome them and who to find if he/she needs help and blah blah blah. If this feature gets on everyone's nerves, I'll turn it off. But, for now, it'll stay on. --Berlshenk 18:52, 18 March 2009 (UTC) =December 23, 2009 - Adding the Guides category to the list up top= Technically, it's always been there, but the link hasn't. I noticed this after passing through the realm forums and seeing a truly brilliant thread by one of our own RPers and thinking, "Man, that ought to be on the wiki," and I found that our guides section was tragically lacking visibility! That's been resolved and I'd direct you to our newly-obvious category with a recently-added and impressively insightful musing by Gefjonn. Devinicus 19:24, 23 December 2008 (UTC) =December 5, 2008 - Tagging and New Additions!= I'd like to remind folks that if you don't tag your pages then they'll fall off the face of the earth. I dug deeper into the wiki and noticed there were some pages that either haven't been worked on for a while or haven't been tagged. If these pages aren't worked on, or to the least tagged appropriately, then they will be deleted. I have tagged some of the missing guides that were on the wiki and placed them in their respective category page, which can be found here. If you're page isn't in any category pages or you can't find them, try checking here. Happy roleplaying! --Berlshenk 16:11, 5 December 2008 (UTC) =October 7, 2008 - User Categories= Over the next day or two, I'll be doing some editing to existing user pages to categorize them into the User categories (we have a lot of uncategorized pages). If you see any edits to your user pages from my account, don't be alarmed! All that will be changed will be a little line at the bottom adding a category and alphabetical location if there isn't already one. Just as a footnote, spread the word about the wiki, make a macro, bug your friends, piss off your enemies! =October 2, 2008 - Character Biobox Up!= By some miraculous intervention I was able to get our own little lovely Character Biography Table working. All thanks goes to the Earthen Ring wikia editors for creating the original template! =October 1, 2008 - We Require Additional Pylons Help.= Mm, after the destruction of our old wiki all the information went poof. I hate restating that statement, but it reinforces the point of this update post. If anyone has any advance wiki experience and is willing to make templates for character and/or guild pages it would be greatly appreciated. The last person who created the templates either doesn't play anymore or hates the forums (lol) so we could use some volunteers. Thanks and happy roleplaying! =September 29, 2008 - Status of Backups, a Message from Devinicus= Unfortunately, I suffered my own data loss between Scribblewiki taking a dive and the official word that we won't be getting our data back. Right now, I am having zero luck getting old cache data from Google Archives, so a lot of us will be starting fresh, unfortunately. I apologise deeply for the inconvenience and will be doing my best over the next few days to find some means of secure backup. While I'm still not the biggest fan of Wikia, their servers are far more stable and they've done a great deal of work streamlining their coding. Hopefully, this is a one-time occurrence! Like Khaad says below, we in the Admin Cluster cannot stress enough the importance of backing up your own pages. It's a simple process and in case something happens to either of our copies, or we just plain don't do too good a job of keeping track of your page, you can add your information without a problem! =September 29, 2008 - There Goes the Neighborhood.= Looks like our old host Scribble kicked the bucket. Get the word out that Wikia is our home once more. I'll try to get our pages back. If I can't, well... sorry. For that note, if your spirits haven't been crushed, then I give you this bit of advice: PLEASE BACK UP YOUR INFORMATION SOMEWHERE. I can't gurantee that our information will always be here because it blew up along with Scribblewiki. It helps you and me both if you could save your text somewhere in your computer so I don't have to try and find lost information and that you can also retrieve if something goes wrong. Please save your work! All other news entries have been moved into the archive. =July 9, 2008 - Another Notice and Explanation= I would like to formally apologize to Devinicus for not consulting with him on the wiki matter. I would also apologize to the wiki users of this wikia for vandalizing his name with what he did. We all do stupid things, but know that I take the award for stupidest person. I am speaking with Devinicus, and we are settling the matter. If all goes well, we will move to Scribblewiki, Dev's wiki. He has explained his dislike for wikia, and I tend to agree with him. Wikia process a lot more memory, has ads, and some hideous oversights, but that may change in the future. When the situation has been licked and stamped, I will haul EVERYTHING to Devinicus' wiki and put notice on the main page. In the meantime, could you guys try to sticky the MG wiki thread on the Moon Guard Forums? Once that happens, I'll have a lot less to take care. To request a sticky, log in to the WoW forums, then go to the thread. There, near the quote buttom is a biohazard symbol. Click that, then on the dropdown box, select "Request Sticky." Good tidings and happy roleplaying! =July 9, 2008 - Vandalism Notice= Around earlier today - real early, like, around 3 o' clock early - our wikipedia was vandalized by Devinicus. The support staff has been really kind, and managed to solve this situation before any more damage was done (not that THAT much damage was done - only the front page thank goodness). To show you evidence, check out the news page for the whole tidbit of what he did. I may also remind you that vandalism will not be tolerated. Really, it's just not nice, please don't do it. Remember, keep spreading the word! This is our little bundle of awesomeness, we all have to chip in! :D Devinicus' tidbit: 'Sup, Devinicus here. Administrator and creator of this wiki. Wikia took forever in their original approval of my opening the Moon Guard wiki here, so I scratched any development on it and moved to Scribblewiki. While I'm amused as Hell and genuinely think it's HILARIOUS that you lot decided to use Wikia, I much prefer the Scribblewiki system (no adds, more stable, faster, better people to work with when you have questions and need to actually deal with people, etc.) and will not be adminning/moderating the Wikia site like I will and do the Scribblewiki one (even though you seem to think no one uses it, which... about the same number of people do, since I've been looking at this one's numbers). And yeah, I'm not being a douche here, but just to point this out those... apparently not in the know (since I read the wiki thread on the MG forums), the person claiming this is their baby is... not the creator of this. Which unnerves me. They came here, would have seen that it was out of use, would have seen that I was the only member and the administrator, and then began adding content and claimed this was their thing. I'm not trying to pull the glory card here, but I'd like some discussion with someone about this in the near future. Two sites are not the wisest thing on the planet and I would greatly appreciate it if you'd move your things to the Scribblewiki site. If you have any questions, comments, or complaints, contact me using the information there. (LINK REMOVED)RIGHT Moon Guard Wiki as intended by the holder of both sites. =July 8, 2008 - More Additions= Added a Miscellaneous page in the main navigation. Users will find a few roleplaying addons to help in finding and establishing roleplay, and also getting all their messy equipment together. Enjoy, and remember to spread the word of the MG wiki project! =July 6, 2008 - Construction Going Smoothly.= The wiki's going coming up slowly, but surely. For those who know nothing of wiki formatting, there is a tutorial page, courtesy of the Earthen Ring wiki. Hope it'll help! =July 5, 2008 - Birth of the Moon Guard wiki!= The Moon Guard wiki is up and running! Add your stuff so we can help this thing grow! It's only me right now, and I'd like some help. Contact Khaadgrim on Horde-side or Berlshenk on Alliance-side if you're willing! Enjoy the wiki!